New Recruits
by BaseDrop77
Summary: Birdseyekid, also known as Birdy, gets himself into a lot of trouble thanks to Jay Jackson, his puffle. But when penguins, puffles, and EPF agents go missing, the remaining EPF agents recruit Birdy and Jay to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of this story and I'm a little nervous. Wish me luck and remember to R&R!

* * *

Things just get worse

This is the story of a penguin and his companion. The two have always been friends; they even got themselves into trouble and nearly ruined the town multiple times. They had worked at the Coffee Shop, next to the famous Night Club, where a female penguin named Cadence, was the DJ and a local dancer of that building. Today was just a normal day in the world of Club Penguin. Unless you didn't count the lunch rush at the Coffee Shop.

"Birdy! I need 12 cups of coffee, 8 scones, and 2 cups of tea now!" The manager ordered.

"Y-yes sir! Coming up!" Birdy responded. Birdy's actual name was Birdseyekid, though he preferred his nickname. Well, the other penguins did anyway. Birdy had a hard time making the order, seeing as how his companion, Jay Jackson, a red puffle, was messing up the scones due to nervous breakdowns. In a moment later, the coffee maker was on the verge of exploding, and Cadence, the DJ and possibly the owner of the Night Club, had come in to order.

"Hey there Birdy." Cadence said. Birdy nearly jumped out of excitement, and surprise. Though there was a reason; Birdy had a _major_ crush on her, and would do anything in order to date her. They were even the same height. Sadly, he never got the courage to give even the _slightest_ hint that he was into her.

* * *

"Oh. H-hey Cadence." Birdy nervously chuckled. "W-would you like to order?"

"Sure, but I want you to come to the night club when you're on break. I want to talk to you." Cadence said with a small smile. But she seemed upset a little, but Birdy couldn't tell. Jay was watching the two with a displeased expression, and tossed a scone at Birdy's head, knocking off his hat.

"Ow…Jay what was that for?" Birdy asked. Jay only giggled, but abruptly stopped after seeing the coffee machine shake and turn violently. Within seconds, the machine had exploded, splattering tons of coffee-like ingredients all over the room. Even Jay, Birdy, and Cadence were covered in coffee and scones. As Birdy and Cadence looked at Jay with annoyed looks, everyone else had left the shop, and back to their igloos to take a shower. Before the three could leave, Birdy and Jay's manager had stopped them.

"Seeing as how you two had ruined the Coffee Shop, _again_, I'm going to have to let you go. Permanently. This place can't take another hit like that." The manager responded, coldly. Birdy was the one most upset. If he didn't have any coins to earn each day, he wouldn't be able to feed himself, or feed Jay. It would be rough for them, and they would have a rough time surviving. And with that, the manager slammed the door as they left.

"Thanks a lot Jay. Now we can't even feed ourselves!" Birdy thought. Jay just stared at Birdy with a, "Next time, I choose where we work next time" look. The two turned to Cadence, who was prying coffee related items out of her hair.

"Here, let me help you with that. Birdy offered. He had carefully and easily pulled all of the coffee ingredients out of Cadence's hair, and she thanked him for it.

"I better go wash the smell of coffee off my clothes. See you guys tomorrow!" Cadence said, practically running to her own igloo. As Birdy and Jay made their way towards their own igloo, they hadn't said anything to each other ever since they were fired. Who could blame the people who fired them? The two always slacked off, Jay especially, and they ruined every type of machine that was used to keep the business running. They were starting to get hungry, and luckily, Birdy had at least 5000 coins saved up for reserve money. Birdy and Jay finally reached their homes, and sat on their beds.

"I know the both of us think the other was to blame for this, but didn't you see an item missing from the machines lately?" Birdy asked. Jay nodded, agreeing with the idea. They kept seeing missing items for the coffee machine, the arcade games at the Night Club; even the Lighthouse missed a few things. It was very strange, but the two set it aside. Birdy ate some cheese pizza, while Jay ate 5 cookies and 3 puffle-os. When the two had finished their meal, the prepared for the next day. "I wonder what Cadence wanted to say to me…" Birdy thought. He repeated that to himself quietly and drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

So far, that's how it begins. I'm not _that_ good of a writer, but I can be creative. I could use some OC's thought along the way. I'm only allowing 10-15 penguins/puffles. And yes, puffles count as 1 audition. Good luck! Also, here's what Jay was thinking: "Even though it's not anyone's fault, I have a bad feeling something is about to happen to this place. I wish Birdy would think about that more than the penguin girl…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So far I have a few reviews, and found a way to use them both. Thanks ladies! Now, on with the show! Also, this will be shown in POV's for a bit.

* * *

Penguin's Gift

The next day had felt different once Birdy had woken up. Instead of a cheery morning, it was raining and thundering repeatedly. Birdy saw Jay hiding under a couch, reminding himself that Jay had a dangerous fear of that type of weather. Birdy grabbed his umbrella, and his orange belt, for Card-Jistu; the game Birdy wanted to become a ninja in. The brown colored penguin slowly opened the door, and attempted to find his way to the dojo.

_Birdy's POV:_

Today was completely different than before. I don't know how, but I somehow found my way to the Nightclub instead of the dojo. _Oh well.._I thought. I made my way inside, and looked for Cadence. Eventually, I found her, crying behind her mixing board.

"I can't believe...their taking away the Nightclub!" She weakly spoke between sobs. I noticed her purple puffle was next to her, and remembered that Jay had a small crush on it. _And he thinks I'm the pathetic one._ I caught myself thinking. I slowly waddled up to her, and spoke in a soft tone.

"Cadence, are you OK?" I asked. The peach colored penguin looked up at me, with tears streaming down her face. I blushed, noticing how beautiful she looked, even if she was crying. Her puffle looked at me as if I was the bad guy here. My face felt hot, and I grew nervous.

"Some penguins came into the Nightclub. They said if I didn't make a good track for their boss, they'd shut down the whole place!" Cadence explained, crying harder than before. I took a look at the mixing board on the large stand, and I started to walk towards it, like I was in a trance. I didn't know why, but I felt like it was calling me...

* * *

_Cadence's POV:_

After I told Birdy about the problem, it felt like there were more problems going on in the Nightclub. When I looked up, he was gone. _Where did he go?_ I thought. My pet puffle, Lolz, jumped on my head, and showed me that Birdy was slowly walking towards the mixing board. At first, I thought he was going to make his own music, but instead, he took hold of one of my private records, and put them on the mixing board. What started out as a little bit of rambling, turned out to be one of the greatest beats I've ever heard! (Song: The Party Starts Now)

"Birdy! Your a genius!" I giggled. He must've been in deep thought, because he was a little frightened when I said that.

* * *

_ Birdy's POV:_

Last thing I remember is looking at Cadence crying, and now I'm next to her mixing board and I see her squealing as if I struck a miracle. Luckily, no one else was inside the Nightclub, so no one would look at us. I listened to the records I was playing, and it turns out they sounded great. I guess I have a musical side I normally don't look into, since I _used _to be stuck with work. Cadence asked if I help her create a new song for tomorrow night, and I agreed. I told her I would bring Jay along, and her puffle, Lolz, jumped with joy by the sound of his name. _Looks like Jay doesn't have to hide his feelings_. I thought. Cadence told me to meet her at the Coffee shop when she was ready, and we said our goodbyes. I walked to the Coffee shop, was given a dark glare from my old manager.

"I'm only here as a customer." I said defensively. I took a seat next to a pink penguin, who I suspected was female. She was wearing a red and white hoodie, with an upside down H20 pack, listening to music and reading a book. When she dropped her H20 pack without noticing, I picked it up for her and put it back to where I saw it. She noticed _that_, and gave me a displeased look, and went back to reading.

_OK...that was awkward._ I thought. I grabbed a newspaper, and drank a small cup of coffee.

"More items are disappearing in the world of Club Penguin, EPF and PSA have yet to discover the cause..." I read aloud. "I think I've seen some things missing from a few machines yesterday-"

"What type of _things_ have you seen, exactly?" The pink penguin had questioned. I looked in her eyes, which were dark teal. I blushed, because I realized she was a few inches away from my face. She probably noticed how I acted, because she slowly backed away, her eyes directed at me.

"I...uh...saw a few missing pieces from the Nightclub, the Coffee shop, and a few of the arcade games." I answered. "I also saw some type of crab looking monster." The penguin nodded, and handed me a small box. She only gave me a small grin and left the shop. _What was that about..?_ I thought, leaving the Coffee shop and heading towards the dojo.

* * *

Guess I didn't make this chapter as how I wanted it to be so far. Anyways, I'm glad that I finally put this chapter in. Thanks SWT3794!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy with projects and homework. Finally, I'm cleared for a sport in my school! Anyways, time to go back to Jay Jackson, Birdseyekid's puffle!**

* * *

_Kidnapped_

_ Jay's POV:_

Oh man! I never really liked storms. I once heard that a puffle was surfing in the middle of a huge storm, and crashed into tons of icebergs! Man, this had to be the worst day of my life. Other than being blamed on having our jobs lost. I stayed hidden under the couch, waiting for it to be over. Until I heard knocking at the door. I gulped, and slowly rolled my way there. I jumped at the doorknob, and pulled with all I had. I regretted opening the door, because 2 figures jumped on me. I nearly go crushed, instead, I was put into a sack. This had to be the worst! I wanted to escape, until I heard what they were saying.

"Finally! I've done it! Now that I have captured this puffle, my plan can now go to phase 2!"

_Click! Click click!_

"Ugh...Would it make you feel any better if I said _we've done it_?"

_Click!_

"Whatever. From what I've read in this book, I will rule all of Club Penguin!"

What book? Since when does a random figure rule this place? I really hoped Birdy came home. I don't think this guy was paid by my best friend to prank me.

* * *

**Looks like Jay's been kidnapped. Who are the mysterious figures that captured him? Once Birdy finds out, what will he do? Stick around to find out!**


End file.
